Uzumaki Soul Eater
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Naruto was Asura partner and much more. Shinigami-Sama sends Moka, Black Star, Death the Kid and their partners to find him hoping that he can help them beat Asura.


**Uzumaki Soul Eater Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own either Soul Eater or Naruto.

Warnings: Maka Bashing, Language, Lemons

AN: I do not like Maka so there will be some bashing of her and I know how I am portraying her is not all true but it works for this fic so sorry to any Maka fans this is not the fic for you. Also Black Star will be toned down a lot since I am making him more grown up.

Maka Albarn & her Scythe Weapon Partner, Soul Eater Evans, Black Star & his Ninja Weapon Partner, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid & his Pistol Sisters Weapon Partners Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson and Patricia "Patti" Thompson, Blair the Cat with Magical Powers and also Professor Franken Stein & the Death Scythe Spirit, were called to Shinigami-Sama's office for a really important mission.

"Good now that you all are here, we can get down to business." Shinigami says in his cheerful voice.

"And what business is that, Shinigami-Sama?" Maka says always trying to be the leader of the group. Soul sighed he was getting sick and tired of Maka's attitude which had got worse as time went on. She always had to be right about everything, she tries to control him anyway, like how she always had to be right about everything and how she did not want him to hang around Blair when she saw how close they were getting and Soul also thought she must have saw how close their souls were getting too. Soul could also see the others were also getting sick of Maka's attitude too.

Kid hated how she would try to outsmart him anyway she could to make him look bad in front of others. Liz and Patti also were getting annoyed at Maka for to make their Kid look bad and how she called Patti and Liz stupid. Black Star did not like how Maka treated him like an idiot and how she treats Tsubaki has a charity case since she feels 'sorry' for her, for having a idiot for a partner.

Stein was annoyed at how she treated Spirit. If she would just look underneath his outer shell she would see the real Spirit like everyone close to him does. Stein really wanted to dissect her for hurting his Spirit. Spirit was so disappoint in his daughter that he has stopped trying to be what his daughter wanted him to be.

Shinigami saw from everyone's souls that they were all annoyed with Maka and he also saw that Maka and Soul's partnership was going to come to an end soon.

'It's sad but it was inevitable that their partnership would come to an end since Maka's attitude has gotten worse over time. Oh well better get to the matter at hand.' Shinigami thinks to himself.

"I have a mission for you all." Shinigami says.

"And what is this mission and why is _Blair_ here?" Maka asks as she clenched her teeth when she said Blair's name.

"Blair's powerful magic is needed for this mission. The mission I have for you all is I need you to go and persuade someone to help us stop Asura." Shinigami explains.

"Who do we need to persuade?" Stein asks as he turns the screw in his head till it clicked.

"And why wouldn't they want to help us stop Asura?" Spirit asks. They others nod their heads in agreement.

"Well this is a delicate situation. You see the person's name is Naruto and he was Asura's Weapon partner." Shinigami explains. The group was in shock.

"W-Wait…I thought he ate his Weapon partner?" Spirit says confused.

"Yes he did but that was his second partner. His first partner was Naruto, who is a very powerful Weapon and not to be taken lightly. I have no doubt that Naruto has become a Death Scythe so be on your guards. I don't know how Naruto will react to my request." Shinigami says in a very serious voice.

"Why did Naruto stop being Asura's partner?" Black Star asks knowing no partners would stop unless something big happened and he had a feeling it was not the madness that stopped this Naruto guy from being Asura's Weapon. Kid had the same feeling and he was impressed with how much Black Star has grown.

"Because of his madness, Black Star you idiot!" Maka says as she gives Tsubaki a pity look.

"No it was not that, I made Naruto stop being Asura's Weapon and I regret it to this day. I will not say anymore about this. You are dismissed." Shinigami says before they could ask any more questions. The group left with the address to where Shinigami's intelligence squad (Sid, Mira & Yumi) said Naruto would be.

-A Few Hours Later-

"Finally we are here." Black Star says while panting from walking for so long since no cars, trains or anything comes out this far since they were in the middle of the jungle.

"Who lives way out here with no malls for miles?" Liz grumbles to herself.

"Someone who does not want to be found." Kid says.

"Exactly so why are you here in my territory?" A voice asks right behind them. The group all turned around in shock that they did not feel the person's presence at all. Even Stein and Spirit did not feel them. When the turned around they saw a feral looking young man who was not wearing a shirt, he had long blonde hair with some red in it and he had clear blue eyes, he had tribal symbols on his shoulders, stomach and chest. He was wearing black pants and black shoes. He also had whisker like marks on his cheeks. Stein was the first one to snap out of his shock.

"We are here on behalf of Shinigami-Sama." Stein says knowing that this was Naruto from the photo he was given but he did look way different from the photo but some things were the same.

"Oh and what does he want of me this time?" The young man revealed to be Naruto asks.

"He would like you to come to Shibusen to help us beat Asura." Spirit explains. Naruto starts to laugh.

"You want me to come back to Shibusen to help you beat my former partner?" Naruto asks laughing.

"Why are you laughing? This is a serious matter!" Maka yells angry that this guy was mocking her.

"Okay I will come with you but only if you can land a hit/touch on me." Naruto says with a smirk.

"Alright what are the rules?" Stein asks.

"There are no rules, all of you come at me with everything you got because if you don't you will die. Come on show me what they teach at Shibusen these days." Naruto says and waits for them to make their moves.

Liz and Patti transformed and Kid fired furiously. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he dodged every bullet. He moved so quick Kid barely had a time to react before he was knocked into a tree. Naruto quickly placed exploding tags on Kid's guns.

"Should you try to reform the tags will explode."

Stein rushed forward and Naruto read him easily. Stein was fast but Naruto's wind chakra made him faster and able to read Steins movements with ease.

"You are stronger than the others but it's not enough."

"We will see…"

Maka turned to Soul. "Quickly while Professor Stein has him distracted…"

"Fine…" Soul turned into a scythe and when Maka grabbed him she felt a shock of pain.

'Damn this is bad I can barely wield him anymore…'

Maka rushed in.

'Damn it this fool going to get us killed.' Stein cursed.

Naruto vanished and Maka nearly cut Stein. Black Star rushed in after Naruto, Tsubaki transforming into a blade.

"You're not bad but don't underestimate a real ninja!" Blue chakra coated Naruto's body and Tsubaki could not cut through it. "Wind can cut through all better watch out."

Naruto and Black Star clashed. 'Black Star his chakra is too strong we need to change tactics…'

'Ok…'

Black Star jumped back. 'Tsubaki Smoke Bomb Mode…'

He through Tsubaki and Naruto was surrounded by smoke. "To Weak!"

Naruto's wind chakra wiped out and blew the smoke away. Stein, Black Star and Maka all rushed at him. Naruto grabbed hold of Maka and used her and threw her into Black Star and Stein.

Soul transformed back and reverted his hand as a scythe. Naruto was forced to dodge his vicious swings.

Blair remained high above channeling her magical power. "Pumpkin Pumpkin, Pumpkin Smash…"

Pumpkins rained down from the sky. Once they touched the ground they exploded. Soul forced Naruto to back into the main down pour of the pumpkin storm.

Naruto's eyes became blood red and the blue chakra became red and with a mighty roar he blew all the pumpkins away and the force knocked Blair to the ground.

Soul ran fast and stood in front of her. Naruto froze as he saw them his memory flashed and he clutched his head in pain.

"So I guess it's over…" He looked at Soul and Blair and smirked. "You win…" Naruto announces shock everyone since they did not touch or land a hit on him.

"B-But…we did not touch you." Tsubaki says in a shaky voice. Soul helped Blair up. Naruto to off the exploding tags from Kid, Liz and Patti. Spirit went over to make sure Stein was okay.

"But you did touch me." Naruto says with a smile. The others were confused.

"What do you mean we touched you?" Maka yells getting frustrated since she did not like to lose and how Soul was more worried about Blair then her.

'I am his partner damnit! Not that whore/slutty cat!' Maka thinks fuming to herself, completely forgetting that she can barley wield Soul's Weapon form now.

"You guys touched me here." Naruto says pointing to his heart.

"We touched your heart?" Kid asks.

"Yes it's been a very long time since I have seen partnership like that, where you are willing to risk your life for your partner. I was touched by what this young man was willing to do for someone who was not even his Meister." Naruto says with a warm smile as he points to Soul. Soul blushes not used to getting compliments, while Maka fumes at Soul getting all of the attention.

"So you will come to Shibusen with us?" Stein asks.

"Yes I will." Naruto answers.

"Okay let's head out then." Spirit says. They then head off toward Shibusen. Naruto hoped he would be able to get Asura back to his self again. Everyone wonder what changes were going to happen.

AN: I hope everyone likes it! I want to thank the great PaperAce for the awesome fight scene. Please R&R and Please No FLAMERS or BASHERS! I am also going on vacation with my family. We will be leaving on July 6th so I will not be able to post anything for a little while. The hotels we will be staying at have internet so I might be able to sometimes but no promises since we will be busy doing things. ^ _ ^


End file.
